Isla de Vida
by Urania Black
Summary: Catharine only wanted to know where her compass would take her. She didn’t bet on meeting Captain Jack Sparrow and she didn’t bet on her old master showing up and she didn’t bet on finding a father or a family. Catharine betted on everything except that.
1. Sail Away

**Title:** Isla de Vida

**Author Name:** Dimenticato-poco-angelo

**Author E-mail:** General

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Summary:** Catharine only wanted to know where her compass would take her. She didn't bet on Captain Jack Sparrow being the one to take her there and she didn't bet on her old master showing up and she didn't bet on finding a father or a family. Catharine betted on everything except that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Catharine, Travis, the Goodwin's and anything else you do not recognize. All else belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and whoever else owns whatever they own.

**A/N:** No worries, remember not everything is as it seems. Please review even if you don't have much to say. Plus if you think Cahtarine is Mary-Sue please tell me and I shall stop immediately and take any advice given. And another thing. I live in Va so yes I know Roanoke is inland and therefore could not be a Port, but hey I didn't feel like doing historical research for a city that would be mentioned like once. If it bugs you I'm sorry.

**Chapter One: **Sail Away

I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea  
I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me

A gathering of angels appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said  
They said come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me

STYX 'Sail Away'

She was ready. This was it. Tonight she would be leaving America forever. Travis had stolen a times table for ships leaving Port Roanoke and she would be hidden by one of the cabin boys below deck on the _Carolina_. Her stomach was leaping in anticipation. In a few hours she would be free. Free from her Master's ever watchful gaze, free from a life of servitude, free to roam the sea as she pleased, free to. Well she couldn't think of what she would do once she was free, but that wasn't the point. The point was she would be free.

"Catharine," she heard the shrill voice of her Mistress calling from the kitchen, "Catharine the guests are arriving. Your punishment will be severe if you are not down here by the time they enter this house." Quickly Catharine donned her apron before making her way down the servant's stairwell and into the kitchen. Mama Belle and Marie were the only two in the sweltering heat of the kitchen.

"Cat," Marie whispered harshly, "what in all of Heaven were you doing up there?"

"I couldn't find my apron." Catharine lied easily. She smoothed her dark hair back from her face with a white handkerchief and gathered the baskets with the bread slices in them. "I'll be back shortly." She told them in a sing song voice.

"Someone's a bit chipper this afternoon." Marie commented to Mama Belle as Catharine left the kitchen.

Catharine kept her head bowed when she entered the dining room. Everyone had already been seated and she prayed that they had not been kept very long. After setting down the bread baskets she returned to the kitchen where she helped to prepare the salads and the main course. The evening seemed to drag on and on. Marie and Catharine soon grew bored with listening in on the dining conversations. The only good bit of gossip the two girls learned were the names of the guests and their reason for voyaging to America.

Commodore Norrington. Catharine filed the name away and continued about her evening chores while waiting to be able to clear the table of the main course and bring in desert.

"Catharine," the whisper interrupted her day dreaming and she turned to the side door to find the source, "Catharine." The voice called again. She dried her hands on her apron and walked over to the door, peering out through the screen. In the darkness she spotted a familiar face, looking around to make sure no one would see her she snuck out the door.

"Travis," she whispered, "what are you doing here? If Master catches you." Travis silenced her protests with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry so much Anna." He told her, "I just came to tell you that Jonathan will meet you at the church tonight at ten thirty. You cannot be late. He has everything timed exactly." Catharine pulled her beloved into a fierce hug.

"When will you be coming?" she asked.

"In two days time another ship leaves for Port Royal carrying Master's guests home. I've already bartered passage onto the ship. By nightfall on the third week I will be in Port Royal. Now you best get back inside before someone notices you're gone." He released her from his embrace and she turned to go back inside, but turned around.

"One last kiss?" she asked. He pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"Be safe." He whispered in her ear before she walked back through the side door.

"Cat where have you been?" Marie asked as soon as she returned to the kitchen.

"I just needed a breath of fresh air." She answered quickly.

"Well, they're just about finished with their meal you had best get in there quickly." Catharine nodded her head and hurried to do as she was told. Only a few more hours, she told herself.

After the desert dishes were cleared Catharine sent Marie and Mama Belle off to bed, insisting that she could finish up the dishes and straightening the kitchen. She was drying off the last piece of china when Master Goodwin entered the kitchen.

"The Missus tells me you were neglectful of your duties this evening and you were late bringing out tonight's meal." His tone was soft and gentle, but his walk was menacing as he closed in on her, "You've been acting a bit uppity for the past few days I hear. Perhaps it has been too long since you last punishment and you have forgotten what it means when you disobey your Mistress or Master."

"No, sir, I." she turned to look at him, quickly realizing her mistake when he backhanded her.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he demanded harshly. She shook her head meekly, keeping her hands down by her side. This seemed to anger him more and he grabbed her upper arm ragging her out of the kitchen and toward the stable. Fearing what awaited her she struggled slightly.

"No," she pleaded, "No I didn't mean to."

"Silence." He yelled at her before smacking her again. Catharine had never before angered him to the point of a whipping, but she knew that was why he was dragging her to the barn. Her only choice was to fight, which in the end only made things worse.

Marie found Catharine lying in a heap outside of the side door to the kitchen.

"Catharine," she whispered as she gently tried to wake her, "Catharine." She said again. Catharine awoke with a start, pain immediately shooting up and down her back.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"Nearly ten o'clock. Come on Cat let me get you inside so I can see what damage was done." Catharine stood up as quickly as she could doing her best to ignore the pain.

"No, no I have something I have to do. I'll be back shortly." She left Marie standing in the doorway as she ran toward the town of Roanoke, Virginia.

There was no way she could make it to the church in time, she thought to herself as she continued running. Her plans would be ruined and she would be forced to live in servitude for the rest of her life, however long or short it may be. That thought alone gave her the strength to run faster.

"Jonathan," she called out as she neared the church. A form stepped from the shadows and she ran straight into her arms unable to stop herself.

"It's okay Catharine. The ship's departure has been delayed for a few hours. Apparently the Commodore wishes to return to Port Royal as soon as possible. But do not fret there will plenty a ship to carry your dear Travis safely to Port Royal without fear of Goodwin ever knowing." Catharine sagged against her friend in relief. He put a comforting arm around her back and she winced. Horror instantly filled his eyes. "No," he gasped as he brought his arm around to stare at the blood that now stained his white cabin boy shirt.

"All I need s a change of clothes. Perhaps a shirt and a pair of pants." She told him shrugging off his concerned look.

"Does Travis know?" he asked.

"No, and you shan't be the one to tell him. He's better off if he doesn't know. I don't want him to provoke Master to the point where they end up killing each other." Jonathan smiled and shook his head.

"Come along then," he told her ushering her toward the doors of the church, "I'll find you something else to wear."

A few hours later Catharine was lying in Jonathan's bed aboard the _Carolina_. Jonathan had related Catharine's story to the cook, who had told the first mate, who in turn told the Captain who had a grudge against Eric Goodwin since boyhood. He had agreed to let Catharine stay in Jonathan's cabin as long as she helped in the galley. She quickly agreed and all was set. As she drifted off to sleep she could not believe that she would finally be free.


	2. To Be Alive Again

**Title:** Isla de Vida

**Author Name:** Dimenticato-poco-angelo

**Author E-mail:** General

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Summary:** Catharine only wanted to know where her compass would take her. She didn't bet on Captain Jack Sparrow being the one to take her there and she didn't bet on her old master showing up and she didn't bet on finding a father or a family. Catharine betted on everything except that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Catharine, Travis, the Goodwin's and anything else you do not recognize. All else belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and whoever else owns whatever they own.

**A/N:** No worries, remember not everything is as it seems.

**Chapter Two: To Be Alive Again**

To be alive again  
You're not among the walkin' wounded anymore  
There's a time to fall  
There's a time to rise above it all

To be alive again  
Wakin' up from where you been

To be alive again

Journey 'To Be Alive Again'

Catharine stumbled along in the dark as the rain beat down upon her. She was not only drenched from rain but from a cold sweat as well. She feared she was running a fever and she feared even more the reason why. First she needed to find a dry place to spend the night and in the morning she would tend to the infected wounds on her back. Up head down a cobblestone street she found a small alcove near a blacksmith shop. Perhaps in the morning they could be of assistance, but for now all Catharine wanted was a few hours sleep.

Will hurried home from the Governor's mansion in the rain. Elizabeth had wanted to discuss a few details for a wedding that would not be taking place for another year. He had sat patiently listening to her ramble on and on about one thing or another, but when the rain had started he had insisted he must get back home. Besides it was very late and it was not entirely proper for him to still be there with her into the wee hours of the night. He didn't know why he spotted Catharine in the quick flash of lightening, but he did. Being the bleeding heart that he was he scooped her small form into his arms and carried her into the warmth of the shop. Walking over to the spare cot he kept for Jack, should he give him a surprise visit, he gently laid her down. He noticed the fresh blood that coated his arm and he tenderly rolled her onto her stomach. Astonished by the welts that covered her back Will took action. Wetting a rag in cool water he carefully began to clean her wounds. Who could have done this, he asked himself, and she could not be older than seventeen. She was a small girl, no threat to anyone. Will knew he would need some kind of salve to put on the wounds to help with the infection and he knew that when she awoke she would be scared to find herself alone with him and only the front of her shirt left to cover herself. He decided to chance leaving her alone to fetch Elizabeth to help him.

Jack Sparrow had everything planned perfectly or so he had thought. Rumor had it that Norrington was in America on business with the Governor. Tonight was the perfect night to drop by and say hello to Will and Elizabeth, the soon to be Newlyweds. Stealthily he made his way through the streets of Port Royal toward the blacksmith's shop. Quietly he entered so as not to startle a sleeping Will. To his surprise, however, he only startled a young girl who sat on _his_ cot. She clung to a flimsy shirt that covered her chest. When she had noticed him her eyes widened in fear.

"Hello luv." He said quietly trying his best to not scare her anymore than he already had. Catharine jumped to her feet and armed herself with the nearest sword, one hand still clutching the shirt to her chest, "Are you sure you want to do that luv?" he asked reaching for his own sword. Catharine said nothing as she scanned the room for an exit. Finding no way out she attacked. Jack used simple moves to defend himself and refused to fight with a young girl, especially if she was a guest of Will's. A few moments later Will himself entered the shop with Elizabeth in tow.

"Jack," Elizabeth immediately scolded, "what are you doing?"

"She started it." He told them defending himself from a rather low thrust of Catharine's sword, "Careful there luv, I'm still young." Catharine again searched for a way out, this time she spotted a window by the door that opened out onto the street. Slowly she began backing up keeping the sword in front of her should Jack decide to attack.

"What's your name dear?" Elizabeth asked. Catharine shook her head, refusing to answer, "It's okay," Elizabeth placated, "you don't have to answer. That's alright." Catharine continued backing up toward the window until her back hit the wall. Thinking quickly she threw her sword in Jack's direction before diving out of the window. Jack easily dodged to flying sword and stared wide-eyed at the window.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he mused more to himself than to anyone else.

"She's been whipped Jack and her wounds are infected. We need to find her." Jack rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean we?" Jack asked.

"Well you're the one that scared her off." Will countered. Jack sighed, but followed Will out into the rain. As the two darted through the rain Will searched the darkness for any sign of the girl.

"Jack by the docks." Will yelled over the howl of the wind. Jack watched as the form of the young girl slumped to the ground from the sheer exhaustion of the sword fight and running, Will ran to her side with Jack not far behind. As Will went to pick her up she began to stir. "Its okay," Will promised, "my name is Will Turner. I'm a blacksmith. I just want to help you." She nodded her head in agreement. Will helped her to stand as she continued to clutch the flimsy cloth, which had once been a shirt, to her chest. Slowly the trio made their way back to the shop where Elizabeth was waiting with a blanket and change of clothes. "This is Elizabeth," Will told Catharine, "She's going to put some salve on your wounds and help get you into some dry clothes. We'll talk about what happened to you later." Again Catharine nodded, not saying anything. Elizabeth led Catharine into the back room.

"I know Jack frightened you earlier, but trust me you have nothing to worry about when it comes to him. He's more bark than bite," she began to explain as Catharine finally let the shirt fall to the floor and Elizabeth began to apply the salve she had brought from the manor, "Sure he has his moments of clarity and smarts, but mostly he's too drunk or hungover to be much of a bother." Catharine winced slightly.

"Who. Who is he? I mean to say. Well, he dresses very strangely. I've never seen anyone like him before in Virginia."

"Virginia? Is that where you're from?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, for the most part. At least that's where my mother left me before she died. But you didn't answer my question." Catharine replied as Elizabeth handed her the clean shirt. As she struggled to get it on Elizabeth helped and explained.

"He's a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. Have you heard of him?"

"You mean the Captain Jack Sparrow. The one who rescued Elizabeth Swann from a band of cursed pirates and killed the evil Captain Barbossa." Catharine asked in awe.

"Yes and I have another surprise for you. I'm Elizabeth Swann." Catharine's grin broadened as the two sat down on Will's bed.

"Was it exciting? Being out there on the ocean, sailing with Captain Sparrow? I mean it must have been terrifying being kidnapped, but everything else." Catharine sputtered out wanting to know everything about Elizabeth's adventure of a lifetime. The two began gossiping about the harrowing tale of the cursed pirates and the romantic love affair between Will and Elizabeth. A knock on the door brought their talk to halt.

"Come in." Elizabeth called out. Will entered the room while Jack remained standing in the doorway not sure if the girl would be frightened by him or not.

"I heard giggling," Will confessed, "I figured it was safe to come in."

"We were just becoming better acquainted." Elizabeth told them as she stood up. Catharine stood with her keeping her head bowed.

"Thank you for all of your help Mr. Turner. If I can be of any service to you I hope that will be payment enough." Elizabeth was stunned by Catharine's sudden change in demeanor.

"That won't be necessary," he insisted, "What's your name?"

"Catharine." She answered meekly.

"Do you know who did this to you or were you attacked?" Elizabeth asked her gently.

"It is not my place to say."

"Catharine please, we're only trying to help." Catharine darted her eyes to look at Elizabeth before continuing to stare at the floor.

"Are you ordering me to tell you?" Catharine asked a bit of hopefulness in her voice. Will looked to Elizabeth on what to do and she nodded her head.

"Yes," he answered a bit unsure of himself, "I am ordering you to tell me."

"My old master in Virginia. It was punishment for slacking on my duties. Nothing more than I deserved I am sure of that." She answered, head still bowed. Elizabeth seemed to understand what was happening a lot better than Will and she took the lead in talking to Catharine.

"You are not or slave Catharine. You can look at us when you speak. I promise there is nothing to fear." Jack's head popped up at the mention of the word slave.

"Slave, did you say?" Jack asked, "Is that what you were?"

"For the most part. Until, well until a few days ago when I hid on the _Carolina_." She explained, "I'm supposed to wait here for another to arrive and then we plan to sail to England in search of my father."

"Well you can stay with me until then," Elizabeth told her, "and I'll tell Commodore Norrington everything so that."

"No," Catharine said quickly, "No Commodore Norrington is friends with my master. It was his ship I hid on to get here. We were delayed because he decided to leave early." Jack looked sharply at Will.

"You mean to tell me Norrington is here," Will nodded his head, "Well luv," he said directing his comment toward Catharine, "it seems that you and I have a common enemy. I know it was a short visit, but I must be getting back to my ship."

"Oh, but Jack I'm sure you can stay the night and leave at dawn." Elizabeth begged.

"Only for you luv." He answered cheekily. Will rolled his eyes.

"Then it's settled. I'm sure father wouldn't mind me staying the night here seeing as how there's another woman around." Will seemed a bit taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Very well then the two of you shall sleep in here. Jack and I will occupy the front room. Sleep well." He told them before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out in the morning on where you can stay, but for now I'm exhausted." With that last comment Elizabeth helped Catharine settled into the bed while she pulled up the overstuffed chair. Among several protests from Catharine about Elizabeth sleeping in a chair the two drifted off.


	3. The Bet

**Title:** Isla de Vida

**Author Name:** Dimenticato-poco-angelo

**Author E-mail:** General

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Summary:** Catharine only wanted to know where her compass would take her. She didn't bet on Captain Jack Sparrow being the one to take her there and she didn't bet on her old master showing up and she didn't bet on finding a father or a family. Catharine betted on everything except that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Catharine, Travis, the Goodwin's and anything else you do not recognize. All else belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and whoever else owns whatever they own.

**A/N:** No worries, remember not everything is as it seems.

**Chapter Three:** **The Bet**

The odds get even  
You name the game  
The odds get even  
The stakes are the same  
You bet your life...

--Rush 'You Bet your Life'

Catharine crouched behind a barrel on the dock and waited for the coast to be clear before she darted forward to the Black Pearl. Stealthily she crawled up the plank that led from the dock to the ship. She jumped lightly on board and moved quickly toward the stairs that led to the lower deck. Before descending she listened closely for any sign of movement. Once below deck Catharine hunted for a comfortable spot to hide in until Jack had set sail. She found a small place between two barrels of rum and sat down, pulling herself into a small ball. Catharine figured she could wait the few hours left until dawn. She settled down and began to wait.

An hour had past when she heard movement above deck. She held her breath as they descended the stairs.

"Catharine," Gibbs called out, "Captain Jack knows you're down here. Now you can come out on your own lass or I can drag you." Reluctantly Catharine removed herself from between the two barrels and made her way toward Gibbs. He took hold of her upper left arm and led her up to where Jack stood by the wheel.

"Now Catharine," Jack began, "I know the life of a pirate may look glamorous now, but in a few days time you'll grow bored and begin to complain. Not to mention Gibbs here believes women, well in your case girls, to be terrible bad luck. So unfortunately, for you that is, I will not be able to allow you to remain as a stowaway." He ended his speech by promptly shutting his compass. Catharine had not heard a word he had said as she was focused mainly on the compass he held.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him. A bit shocked by her question Jack quickly put his compass away.

"That's none of your concern." He slurred, "Your concern right now should be on where to hide from our good Mr. Norrington. He's not at all very fond of lawbreakers like us." Catharine reached into the small satchel tied around her waist and brought out her own compass which was identical to Jack's.

"I have one too. That's why I was asking." She told him simply, "I meant no offense Captain Sparrow." Jack's eyes went wide as he took in the compass. He walked closer until he could stare down at the small girl.

"Now, where ever did you get that?" he asked.

"It was my mother's. It's the only thing I've got. So," Catharine began knowing that she had the Captain's full attention now, "would you allow me to be a passenger on your ship or perhaps even a lowly member of the crew?" she asked trying her best to keep the hopefulness from her voice. Jack leaned back as he thought and raised his right arm, his fingers motioning as if to go backward like a fan, while his left arm crossed his chest. He swayed on his feet, head back eyes wider than usual, with his brows furrowed a little, mouth barely parted, and then as if coming to a conclusion he brought his head down, looked Catharine straight in the eye, and brought his hand down to point at her slightly as he said, "No" He whipped his wrist back, turned sharply, and began to saunter toward the wheel.

Catharine stared open mouthed at him and tried to protest, but failed miserably as no words escaped her parted lips.

"Let's go lass." Gibbs said and began to drag her off the ship once again.

"No, no wait. You can't. Please I'll do anything if you let me stay on board. I'll wager anything." She said in a last desperate attempt. Her last words caught Jack's ear and he turned back to face her.

"Anything, luv? Are you sure of that?" He asked.

"Quite sure." She replied nodding her head curtly. He smiled slyly and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"What about that compass you're so fond of? Would you wager that in a bet to stay on board?" Catharine looked at him hard before she spoke.

"It was my mother's. I shan't part with it so easily. There will have to be more to the deal than that."

"I shall agree to take you anywhere you wish to go. If, that is, you win" He told her.

"Anywhere?"

"Yes, luv, anywhere."

"Shall we flip a gold piece for it then?" she asked using her free arm to pull a piece of gold from her satchel. Jack quirked an eyebrow. She held up the coin for him to see and Gibbs released her arm.

"This is the first side and this is the second side," she twirled it for him to see, "I'm going to flip it into the air and if it lands on the first side I win and if it lands on the second side you lose."

"Would you like to repeat that for me luv? A little bit slower this time, perhaps." He suggested.

"First side I win second side you win."

"That's what I thought you said. And what are the rules of the game and conditions of the winner?"

"What do you mean rules? It's simple, we flip a coin."

"But what if it hits something? We'll have to flip again." He protested.

"Fine," she told him irritated, "If I win you take me wherever I want to go and I keep my mother's compass. You win, I stay in Port Royal and lead a simplistic and boring life and you get to keep my mother's compass."

"Sounds fair enough. Go ahead and flip then." Catharine put the coin on top of her thumb, bent her knees slightly, and flicked the coin high into the air with as much force as she could muster. She smiled as she watched it, but her smile faded as it bounced off the mast and soared into the ocean. She turned and watched as a small man ran across the deck and jumped over the side of the ship and into the water after the coin. She turned to Jack.

"What was that about?"

"Pirate," he stated simply, "We need a new bet now luv." Catharine thought for a short period of time before smirking evilly at him.

"I bet I could drink more rum than you." Jack smirked back at her.

A slightly drunk and an extremely irritated Captain Jack Sparrow stood banging on Will Turner's door as the sun crept into the sky that morning. Bleary eyed and yawning Will answered the door.

"Get your things together you're coming with me." Jack told him fiercely. Will looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" he asked.

"Catharine." Jack responded simply. Will continued standing there, "Well she's going to need a companion to keep her company and you're the only man I know who's girly enough to do it." Will rolled his eyes, but disappeared back into the small shop nonetheless. A few minutes later he returned with a small burlap sack over his right shoulder and a sword at his hip plus an extra for Catharine. She had not been half bad from what he saw of her fighting Jack.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jack." Will said as he locked the door behind him.

"So do I."


	4. Duck and Run

**Title:** Isla de Vida

**Author Name:** Urania Black

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** PoTC

**Summary:** Catharine only wanted to know where her compass would take her. She didn't bet on Captain Jack Sparrow being the one to take her there and she didn't bet on her old master showing up and she didn't bet on finding a father or a family. Catharine betted on everything except that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Catharine, Travis, the Goodwin's and anything else you do not recognize. All else belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and whoever else owns whatever they own.

**A/N:** No worries, remember not everything is as it seems.

**Chapter Four: Duck and Run**

All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here

-- 3 Doors Down "Duck and Run"

Both Jack and Catharine stood at the helm as Jack guided the ship away from Port Royal.

"So luv where to?" he asked keeping his eyes on the horizon and loving the feel of the wheel beneath his hands once again. Catharine removed her compass from her satchel and held it out to Jack.

"Take me wherever this leads. I know it is a strange request, but it's a strange compass. Much like yours I presume." Jack carefully took the compass in his left hand, "Please don't loose it. It's the only thing I have of my mother. I don't even know what she looked like. In fact I don't know much of anything." Jack dug into his own pocket putting her compass in and taking his compass out.

"How about a trade? You hold on to my compass while I have yours." Catharine beamed at him and he almost felt like smiling back.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning to leave.

"One more thing luv," Jack said, "Your mother, what was her name?"

"The same as mine." She replied.

"Catharine?" he questioned.

"No, Anna. Catharine is the name Mama Belle gave me when I was left on my master's doorstep. I usually just go by Cat though."

"Anna," he whispered to himself as Catharine walked off, "it can't be."

-- 888888 --

"I just got you back why must you go off once again?" Anna cried holding on to her beloved.

"It won't be for long luv," he told her, "William and I have finally decided to round up a crew and go to Isla de Muerta. This will be our last voyage as pirates. After that we'll become law abiding merchants and live a life of ease for the rest of our days." Anna sighed and rested her head on his chest, "The time will go by quickly I promise. No longer than two or three months." She sighed again.

"I really have no say in the matter do I? I guess I can allow you one more adventure before I tie you down forever." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl. Take care of your sisters while I'm gone and watch over that nephew of mine. He's more mishcevious than William was at the age of four." As a last thought he dug into his pocket and brought out two compasses. "Here," he told Anna handing her one of them, "these our the only ones of their kind. They each point to their own special island. One day you and I will sail to the island your compass points to and live happily ever after."

"No one lives happily ever after Jack. Don't promise me what you can't make happen." Anna began weeping once again.

"I promise we will be happy and I will take you to that island. Just hold on to this compass until I return. Know that everytime you see this compass that I think of you because I have the other one."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you Anna."

-- 888888 --

Jack began steering the ship toward Tortuga. He needed to know the truth. Addie would tell him if Anna was truly dead. Poor Addie having lost both her sisters and not being able to raise Will like Rachel would have wanted. It was no wonder she made her living in Tortuga. At least there she knew she was wanted.

-- 888888 --

Travis sat huddled in the Masters chambers. His chest ached and he could still feel blood seeping through the wounds in his back, but nothing could match the anguish in his heart. He had given away the love of his life. His only prayer was that she would remain safe until he could escape from Master Goodman. Hopefully she had caught wind of the Master's departure for Port Royal with Commodore Norrington and would run. He knew he could find her he just did no want his Master to find her. It would be his fault if she was found. He would not allow that to happen, even if it meant his death.

"I'd like to thank you for your help Commodore. I am afraid this is not the first time this has happened. The girl has it in her head that she is more than a servant. I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience this may be causing you." Goodman was saying to Norrington when Travis awoke from his short nap in the corner.

"I understand Mr. Goodman. I have word from a reliable source that she has made friends with a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Have you heard of him?" Goodman's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Heard of him? Why he's plundered three of my best ships. I almost went bankrupt last year because of him." Travis listened closely as the two began discussing the pirate. Catharine had talked non stop about the pirate when they were younger. How she dreamed of roaming the seas as he did and being free from the Master's ever lingering gaze. Travis had thought her insane to envy a pirate, but he had never said anything to tear down her dream. It was her dream after all, not his. If she was with Captain Sparrow he could only hope that he would elude the authorities and therefore keep Catharine safe. At the mention of Tortuga, Travis abandoned his thoughts and eavesdropped again.

"We should set course for Tortuga. It's a favorite haunt of Sparrow's." Norrington suggested.

"Whatever you think is best just go ahead and give my crew the orders." Goodman told him taking a seat at his desk and sifting through maps and time tables.

"Very well then." Norrington gave a slight nod of his head and left the cabin.

-- 888888 --

Will and Catharine had begun to bond on the very first day at sea. Even though Jack had put Catharine to work scrubbing the deck and cooking for the crew (though he would never admit it aloud was much better than anything Gibbs could scrape up) she seemed content. Will was teaching her the finer points of using a sword and explaining all the sails and their uses. Her wounds were beginning to heal nicely, but Jack and Will both knew there would always be scars. Jack was debating whether or not he would be allowing Catharine to go ashore at Tortuga when Will approached him at the helm.

"Why did you allow her to remain on board?" Will asked coming to stand beside him and watch the horizon for the outline of Tortuga.

"She won a bet Will. Allowing her to has nothing to do with it." He answered simply.

"We both know there is no way she could have possibly have drunk more rum than you, which means you allowed her to win, which means you allowed her to stay on board."

"Oh look, Tortuga." Jack said happily, "When we go ashore you'll be in charge of keeping watch over Cat."

Once on dry land Catharine tried her best to take in everything at once. Everything was so lively and colorful. What a wonderful place to live in, she thought to herself. Grinning madly she turned to look at Will whose discomfort was plain for all to see.

"Will what's wrong? Do you not like it here?"

"It's not my favorite place." He answered truthfully.

Jack, upon reaching Tortuga, had immediately headed for the Baker House where he knew Addie now lived and worked. He had stumbled upon here there a few years back, but they both neglected to remember the other and continued on their merry way. Now he wanted to reminisce about certain facts that remained unknown to him. He spotted a pretty girl on the second floor coming out of one of the rooms.

"Addie," he called out heading for the staircase. The woman turned and caught sight of Jack. A smile graced her face and she drew him into a hug when he reached her.

"Jack it's so good to see you. How's William?" she asked in a whisper.

"Doing well." He said dropping his drunken act, "Addie there are some things I need to ask you." She nodded her head, her mane of brown locks bobbing as she moved.

"Follow me." She led him down the hall to another room and ushered him in, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Addie it's about Anna. Is she. Is it true that. Is she really dead?" he finally sputtered out.

"Oh Jack, is that what this is about? Yes, she died shortly after she heard that there had been a mutiny and you marooned on an island and William was killed. She just couldn't live with thought of living without you. Of course I never believed that rumor. I believe the rumor that she was murdered. She would have never given up on you so easily. Especially after. Well after the baby was born." Jack sat down heavily on the bed.

"So then I do have a daughter." He whispered. His eyes blazed as he looked back up at Addie, "Did you say murdered?" Addie nodded her head and took a seat next to him.

"She took a ship to Virginia, to get away from England and the death of Rachel. On the way there she discovered she was with child. Once in Virginia she began working on a plantation for the Goodwin's. The owner's wife was barren and when Anna gave birth he killed her to steal her child for his wife. No one knows what happened to the child. The wife refused to take the baby in as her own. I don't even know if I had a niece or a nephew." Addie began to cry and Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Addie, I promise to explain everything later, but for now I need you to pretend I was never here and if anyone asks Anna never had a child. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll bring you nephew and niece." He whispered the word niece and Addie's face brightened.

"You mean." She whispered. Jack smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead like she was a child before standing.

"Well luv I'm off. Thank you for a wonderful evening." With those last words Jack left the room.

Will and Catharine were on their way back to the ship. After exploring the small island to her heart's content Catharine had finally agreed with Will to find Jack and leave Tortuga. Laughing at something Will had said she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cat," Will said carefully, "Cat what's wrong?"

"We have to leave now Will. We have to get out of here." She said terrified her eyes locked on one of the ships beginning to dock.

"There you are." Jack said coming up to them both, "did you have a fun filled evening?" Jack asked.

"Captain," Cat said turning to Jack, "we need to set sail now. The ship docking now is one of my master's." Jack studied her carefully with half lidded eyes.

"Now this master of yours, he wouldn't happen to be a Goodwin would he?" Jack asked. His answer was the widening of Catharine's eyes and a slight nod of her head, "Then it would seem luv that we now have two common enemies."

Catharine was happy. She could not remember a time when she was this happy. Jack had set a course toward what he informed her was Isla de Vida. Rumor had it that the most precious of treasures was hidden somewhere on the island. Will was teaching her sword fighting, Jack had let her take the wheel for a good minute and a half, and the crew seemed to be enjoying her cooking. She had no worries. Master Goodwin had know way have knowing where they were headed or how to get there. For now she could simply sleep peacefully with nothing on her mind. She liked being happy.


End file.
